


〈戒斷症狀〉（帶卡)　一輛小車車

by canda_lavis



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canda_lavis/pseuds/canda_lavis
Summary: 日常小甜餅系列Part5喜聞樂見的在一起設定





	〈戒斷症狀〉（帶卡)　一輛小車車

PART5

時間軸：

土21歲、卡19歲  
相關背景：

 

喜聞樂見的已經在一起設定～

 

一輛三輪車//

 

oO戒斷症狀Oo

 

 

「啊～真是懷念啊。」

 

拆開玻璃罐外的封膜包裝，宇智波.螞蟻.無懼糖尿病.帶土將色彩繽紛的金平糖倒在手上，拿起一顆天空藍色的透過日光燈看著。

 

這種外形像星星的小糖果粒，是將冰糖溶入水後煮乾，再加入小麥粉製作而成。由於現今蔗糖取得容易，製作成本低廉，金平糖遂成為一項傳統的庶民粗點心。

在老式的雜貨舖裡，金平糖往往被裝在一個巨大的糖罐裡頭，孩子們可以任意抓取一把，秤重計價。

帶土記得，小時候他很常在放學後的路上繞去買，沿途一顆一顆的含著吃，直到抵家。

想他以前還會注重配色呢。

 

「喂！那是我要送給鳴人的，你怎麼拆了！」

「幹麼這麼小氣，你就只想到老師的兒子，怎麼沒想過我？」

無視卡卡西的喝斥，帶土一仰頭，把掌心那把糖果倒進嘴裡，咔哩咔哩地發出響亮的咀嚼聲。

「……」用看的都覺得喉嚨甜到泛疼，身為一個鹹黨犬系男子，他時常搞不懂帶土的味覺為何不會被糖份麻痺。

 

「幹什麼，你那什麼眼神！」被卡卡西那對死魚眼中的嫌棄激怒，帶土忍不住伸手抬起對方的下鄂。

 

等卡卡西意識到他想做什麼已經晚了，那傢伙吻上他的唇，鍬開他的嘴，把口裡含著成了碎塊的糖粒度給了他。

……而且還惡劣地用那條沾染著甜味的舌頭掃了一圈。

「甜嗎？」惡作劇成功的男人咂巴了嘴，又在他頰邊偷了個香道：

 

「我還是覺得你嚐起來比較甜。」

 

「宇智波帶土！」

 

誰讓你大白天的就耍流氓？

 

這是什麼不妙的節奏？

 

都怪他已經習慣在帶土面前不戴面罩才讓他有機可趁，卡卡西在內心自我檢討。

 

「嗯？」某人懶懶得應聲。

 

「我等會還要去帶孩子，奉勸你打消那些不正經的念頭吧。」

 

「切！」

 

大約在半年前，卡卡西受了那一次嚴重的傷後，才終於退出暗部，結束長達五年的高風險職業，轉職成忍者學校的老師。

 

「暗部」是直屬於火影的精銳部隊，專司負責探查、臥底與暗殺，遊走在危險之中，過著在刀尖上舔血的生活。

 

很不可思議的是，一個剛經歷過大戰，在斷井頹垣中生存的少年，竟能在那樣的環境中得到寧靜。

 

在神無毘橋之戰擔任三人小隊隊長，由於自己的疏忽差點犧牲了帶土，且造成他右臉無法消除的傷疤。隨後，前往霧隱的營救行動裡，中計而不自知，  
險些毀滅木葉。假若帶土沒有趕到，他和琳都挺不過那一晚，擋不住霧隱的攻勢，而戰爭的結果極有可能因此改寫。

往事，令卡卡西陷入自我質疑：他從帶土身上學習到「同伴」的珍貴，一改過去的價值觀；同時，也意識到自己或許無法擔任行動的決策人。

 

他能成為木葉最鋒利的刀刃，走在前線，赴湯蹈火、在所不辭。

 

但領導者不僅要揹負任務的成敗，也要承擔隊員的生死，只要他錯算一點，哪怕就是意外，那些人都有可能成為下一個宇智波帶土，或者慰靈碑上刻著  
的冰冷姓名。

於是，他自請進入暗部，藏身陰影之中。

 

有著天才的資質，以及來自瞳術名門的寫輪眼，卡卡西活躍於木葉的光照之外。

 

與面對外界複雜的人際關係不同，面對「敵人」的情緒和思考十分單一，也正是因為如此，總是毫不留情地將對手一擊斃命的卡卡西，是連同事都敬而  
遠之的冷血利刃。

 

那時的卡卡西，懷著對帶土那份說不出口的傾慕，一次次地完成艱險的任務，一回回地晃過鬼門關，半是逃避，半是自我折磨的過著。

 

回歸本家的帶土為此不知與他爭執過多少次，也在力所能及的範圍裡調動資源，默默地守著他倔強又膽怯的同居人。

 

經過將近六年的相互試探，兩人終於找到坦言相對的契機，確認了關係。

 

「總而言之，托你的福，這次又要兩手空空的去老師家拜訪了呢。」卡卡西斜睨了在一旁賣乖的帶土道。

 

「鳴人那個小崽子敢對你有意見？」

 

「是不至於。」卡卡西撓撓臉：「只是之前跟他說好了嘛，你這不是逼我把紅豆糕帶去當伴手禮嗎？」

 

說著，頂著帶土熾熱的目光，卡卡西從整理好的櫃子裡拿出淺紫色的長方形禮盒，裝進印有商家標誌的紙袋。

 

見卡卡西是真打算把東西帶出去，帶土哀怨的擋在門口抗爭：「那是我的……」

 

「對的，那糖果本來是人家的，一物換一物。」

 

「你心裡還有沒有我？」

 

「當然有啊，但這和那無關，我不能做個言而無信的大人喔。」

 

「嘖，你當初為什麼就不多買點？」

 

「老實說我現在也很後悔。」不過卡卡西是真的沒料到錦衣玉食的宇智波少爺會突然稀罕起金平糖這種東西，真是失策。

 

因為暗部任務繁雜，卡卡西時常一忙就是消失大半個月，拗不過帶土的抱怨，他會在能力所及的範圍內盡量帶土產回來──特別是甜食，聊表心意。

 

既然是買給重視的對象，卡卡西這人手頭又並不拮据，所以買給帶土的東西自然都是好的。

 

像金平糖這種色素砂糖等級的東西，村子裡就買得到了，他也曉得自家少爺彆扭善妒的個性，才選了這麼沒誠意的東西給老師的兒子，看來他還是不了  
解某人的腦迴路。

 

就是覺得別人碗裡的最好吧？真讓人不知道怎麼說他。

 

「嘛，有甚麼事就留到晚上再說吧。」看過牆上的掛鐘，卡卡西準備動身。

 

「哼，你總是那麼準時。」

 

「守時是忍者必須遵循的要務，一個自律性不足的人，怎麼可能會有成為忍者的覺悟？」

 

「我怎麼覺得你在拐著彎罵我啊？」

 

「既然知道就改掉這個惡習。」

 

「喂，跟你的約我可從來沒遲到過。」

 

「就是因為這樣才顯得奇怪啊，你是打算讓別人怎麼想我呢？」

 

他倆的關係還沒公開呢！

 

「愛怎麼想就怎麼想唄……反正也是事實。」

 

帶土和卡卡西的同居關係早就廣為人知，「有事找卡卡西」更是後兩年宇智波一族與木葉的共識。

 

宇智波那邊很清楚帶土對他們的抗拒，而木葉這方則認為卡卡西是在償還恩情，總是沒往那個方向想。

 

畢竟卡卡西向來是拒人於千里之外的，儘管最近變得稍微圓滑，但骨子裡的冷淡依然存在。

 

之所以願意讓帶土纏著，眾人推測大概是為了還債吧。

 

像他那樣的感情絕緣體，孤老終身似乎並不令人意外。

 

而帶土經歷戰事後，則由從原本的開朗少年，變成脾氣古怪、難以捉摸的嬌貴少爺。

 

忤逆長老，與宗族貴冑對著幹的戲碼時常上演。

 

三天兩頭就往外面跑，出門像丟掉、回族像撿到，彷彿宇智波家有甚麼可怕的感染病毒一樣。

 

大夥心知肚明，外宿只是他叛逆裝傻的一環，實為其地下活動之掩護。

 

在一些關乎家國的要事上，帶土可是將分寸拿捏得恰到好處，在施予援手的同時，開出既令對方肉疼，可又並非不能妥協的條件，索取最大的利益。

 

這麼個麻煩人物偏偏又防得滴水不漏，讓人鑽不得空子。

 

是以，監視帶土和卡卡西的人員雖不在少數，但關注點從來就不在他們的「友情」上。

 

而現階段，出於彼此的一些小心思，兩人暫且不打算向眾人更新他們的進展。

 

「帶土，我得去上課了。」卡卡西提醒道。

 

「你變了，卡卡西。」帶土捧心故作痛心疾首貌：

 

「你以前不會這樣對我的。」

 

「喔是嗎。」習慣了某人浮誇的演技，卡卡西無動於衷。

 

看卡卡西一臉只想出門的表情，本來只想鬧鬧脾氣的帶土不樂意了。

 

「一定是有人對阿飛施了幻術，這樣的卡卡西是虛假的！」居然沒有哄哄他，太過分，不能接受。

 

讓擁有萬花筒寫輪眼的人中幻術？開什麼玩笑。

 

沒辦法了，只能使出絕招了。卡卡西拉下面罩，露出一個對帶土而言顛倒眾生的笑容，輕聲詢問：「要確認看看嗎？我是不是卡卡西只有你最清楚了  
吧。」

 

聞言，帶土愣神了幾秒，應答不出半句。

 

趁著他當機的空檔，卡卡西施了個術，離開現場，只扔下「好好看家」四字。

 

下作！太他媽下作了！卡卡西這個垃圾居然撩他！

 

而且撩完就跑，太惡劣！

 

察覺中計的帶土氣得牙癢癢，隨手就又抓起一把糖果往嘴裡塞，咬碎洩憤。

 

§　§　§

 

拜訪過四代目，去忍者學校代了堂課，卡卡西在傍晚結束一天的行程，回到住處。

色誘會不會有些過頭了？不曉得那傢伙會不會生氣。

這樣想著，卡卡西面色如常的開門道：「我回來了。」

「咔哩咔哩。」早就從沒刻意隱藏的步伐知道同居人回家的帶土從廚房探出頭來，嘴裡嚼著什麼硬質的東西。

「餓了嗎？」

把東西嚥下，帶土回說「還好」。

「這個時候吃東西，等會不就吃不下飯了嗎？」脫下外套，卡卡西捲起袖子踏進廚房，這才發現帶土手裡捧著一大包冰塊。

牙齒可真好呢，看著仰頭把最後一點碎冰倒進嘴裡的帶土，卡卡西這麼想。

說也奇怪，嗜吃甜食的帶土從小就沒有幾顆蛀牙，在其他孩子哭唧唧地捧著臉、被父母押進診所的時候，他都能看見帶土含著棒棒糖，在村裡悠哉悠哉地晃著。

據說，自從長出人生中的第一顆蛀牙後，帶土就養成了良好的潔牙習慣。

直到現在，雖然已經是拔掉牙齒都能立刻長回去的奇特體質，不過帶土基本還是維持每日三餐飯後及睡前刷牙這項規律。

「想找東西磨牙而已。」

「又吃糖果又吃冰的，小心鬧肚子。」

帶土笑咪咪地用冰涼的手牽著卡卡西的手，挪到腹部：

「你給我揉揉就沒事了。」

是啊，揉揉就沒事了，有事的會是他自己。

看著帶土眼底閃動的精光，卡卡西心知這晚飯是不用做了。

不過他還是照例問了句：「不吃飯了？」

當下，一雙手宛如蟒蛇般緊緊地纏住他的腰，而帶土用嘴扯下他的面罩，親吻他下顎的小痣，低聲道：「餓得等不及了。」

「唔……你至少換個地點……」在廚房危險死了！

「你要求可真多。」帶土旋即將卡卡西打橫抱起，大步走至他挑選多時的新婚床鋪……是的，原先只是張普通的雙人床，在他們確定關係之後，宇智波少爺就又訂製了新的。

從高度、寬度到床墊、床罩都是他琢磨許久，逼瘋一掛工人、店主才定案的，他認為適合他倆，低調奢華的新婚床鋪。

別得不說，就卡卡西來看，這床鋪確實夠實用。

睡起來舒服，滾起床單來堅固，既不會讓人覺得擁擠，卻也不至於大到有浮誇之嫌，是兩個人在一起能夠擁有各自的空間，又不妨礙彼此依偎、恰到好處的大小。

帶土把卡卡西放到床上，鬆開族服上的腰帶，金屬製的扣環摔落至床下發出清脆的聲響。

「換個地方料理你也是一樣的。」說著，他脫下上衣，露出壯實的身體。

男人這一身膨大的肌肉總被包裹在寬大的族服裡，大概只有卡卡西有榮幸欣賞，現在的他已經完全長開，寬大的肩膀，雄厚的胸肌，勁瘦的腰身，勻稱的長腿，宛如一件精緻的雕塑品。

退下衣裝，失去那層遮蔽物，洗潔精的味道被移除，帶土的味道霸道的湧入卡卡西的鼻腔，他的嗅覺本就靈敏至極，即使不是第一次近距離的相處，但情動時的帶土所散發出的侵略氣息仍令卡卡西心跳如擂，幾乎暈眩。

「帶土……」

在正式交往之前，他們已經相處了很長一段時間，也很習慣親暱的碰觸，而卡卡西始終記得要將帶土隔絕在衣裳之外，提醒著自己他們只是「朋友」。

但直到真的肌膚相親的那一刻，他才明白以前的那種碰觸，和深度結合是完全不能相提並論的。

卡卡西的呼吸有些亂了，這不太好，眼下這才剛開始而已。

「都做這麼多次了，你還緊張什麼？」帶土一邊扯著卡卡西的長褲，一邊和他交換著親吻。

情事是一種互相的行為，卡卡西越是這樣，只會令帶土更興奮，下手更不知輕重。

卡卡西清了清嗓，故作鎮定的反問：

「我看起來像初經人事的樣子嗎？」

「哈哈哈。」帶土被逗樂了，把身體擠進卡卡西的腿間，色情地揉捏他的屁股，直到他露出窘迫的表情。

「那麼，就請無所不知的卡卡西老師教教我唄。」

帶土沒有告訴他，他現在的模樣比起先前好不到哪裡去，大概是因為已經知道自己接下來會經歷什麼了吧，卡卡西的神情看起來既是緊張，又充滿了隱晦的期待。

「唔，說得好像你是第一次幹這事一樣。」控制慾這麼強的傢伙還好意思說要人家教他？那倒是先讓他起來啊，老壓著他。

「哎，我怕我太粗魯了，弄痛你。」男人的手從衣襬探入，扶著卡卡西的窄腰直取胸前：「還是～卡卡西老師的喜好與常人不同？」

「哼嗯……」雖然乳首不在卡卡西的敏感帶之內，但帶土這傢伙不曉得是不是故意的，總喜歡在他高潮的同時吸吮這處，讓他逐漸開始有被撫摸就會得到快感的印象。

太狡猾了！

「瞧你這眼神，是在抱怨我不夠賣力嗎？」

帶土撥開卡卡西額前的髮絲，發現他出了些汗，便忍不住伸舌舔掉額際冒出的細小水珠。  
是甜的。

這個人，怎麼能夠這般香甜誘人呢？

「等等……你這是……啊……」

還來不及抗拒，帶土就抓住卡卡西的腳踝往上拉，把一雙白皙的腿架在肩膀，單手托著他的臀，張口吞下他微微抬頭的分身。

跟胸前的兩點不同，那個地方是所有男性最敏感脆弱之處，帶土像是在吞吐冰棒似的，或上或下，或吸或舔，頻頻發出嘖嘖的聲響，而卡卡西在這種毫無章法的口技之下，竟被刺激得幾乎棄械投降。

「啊啊……住手……」

帶土以一種勢在必得的狠勁舔弄卡卡西的性器，分量不小的物事佔據男人口腔裡大部分的空間，頂端的小孔泌出些許液體，混雜在男人的唾液裡。

那是卡卡西獨有的味道，帶土很清楚，不論是他的皮膚、他的眼淚甚至他的血肉，他嚐起來都是甜美的。

「嗚……」

將空著的手也用上，帶土力道精準地揉捏、掐弄分身底部的雙丸，卡卡西發出了一聲哀鳴後，便哆嗦的交代給了帶土。

卡卡西出精的速度有些快，但這本來就是帶土為他口交的目的，出於一個孩子想要更多糖果的心態。

他用指腹將唇角滲出的液體也刮進嘴裡，絲毫不肯浪費，爾後面不改色地將精華一滴不剩地全吞下肚。

果然，按理來說該是苦澀、腥羶的東西，但從卡卡西的身體裡出來的只有砂糖般的甜味，讓他欲罷不能，逐漸成癮。

又親吻了卡卡西疲軟的性器好一會兒，確認得不到回應後，他才意猶未盡的把他的腿給放下。

下半身被迫滯空一段時間，又正處在不應期中，卡卡西感到一陣乏力，不由得抱怨道：「你呀好歹也先打聲招呼，給我個心理準備。」

突如其來的讓他這麼快就繳械，不是讓他很沒面子嗎？

「你的反應不該如此遲鈍的啊，卡卡西。」帶土咂巴了嘴，用自己戰意高昂的性器去拱對方的。

卡卡西扭著腰閃避，一邊沒好氣地回道：

「說的好像我開著寫輪眼在戰鬥一樣。」

這種消耗查克拉的東西，早在他們在廚房糾纏時就被帶土關上。

「诶。」帶土俯下身，親吻他眼上的刀痕：「假如你想拷貝我剛才的動作，我是不會拒絕的。」

「呵呵。」想得可真美，卡卡西用冷漠表示拒絕。

要是寫輪眼的始祖知道他的後輩有這樣的想法，肯定很心寒。

再說，他也不是沒給帶土口交過……只是某人的持久力不是一般的強，搞得他下巴痠麻，險些脫臼。

這份苦差事，他還是能避就避。

「你總是這麼傷人，也不給我個期待的空間。」

「比不得你熱衷於看我狼狽的模樣。」

帶土再次被逗樂，被揭穿這份惡趣味，他是半點不害臊。

「這有什麼辦法？看著你禁慾的樣子那麼久，當然會對你其他的面貌感到好奇啊，木葉的高嶺之花。」

卡卡西對這個稱號嗤之以鼻，也就宇智波帶土這人會這樣比喻了。

不過事實上，在他還在暗部裡的時候，不少人認為他總是擺出一副高不可攀、孤芳自賞的模樣，加之他真面目成謎，頗有幾分仙人之姿，「高嶺之花」這封號的確流傳過一段時間。

「好奇心被滿足之後能勞您高抬貴手嗎？」

「那可不行，我還沒看夠呢。」

嘆了口氣，卡卡西別過頭：

「一個老男人狼狽的樣子到底有什麼好看的……」

「什麼老男人？」

帶土將他的臉扳正，像隻大型犬似的猛親，只不過寵物不會像他這麼居心不良，邊親邊撫摸他的身體，挑逗他的敏感帶。

「你可比我還小呢，這是在嫌棄我嗎？」

的確在戰亂的年代，十五、十六歲就結婚生子是常態現象，但怎麼說，還未滿雙十的卡卡西說自己老就太過浮誇了。

看看這副身軀，勁瘦精實，由於長年被蓋在衣服下，所以膚白更勝女子，而渾身錯綜、深淺不一的疤痕則為他添了幾許病態的美感。

且不說這些，光是拉下面罩，憑卡卡西那張俊秀的臉就足以迷死一眾火國女性，願意倒貼他的人大概可以繞行忍村三周。  
只可惜，這麼好的人是屬於他的。

帶土用溫冷的薄唇膜拜這副令他著迷的軀體，來回啄咬著那些醒目的傷痕。

「唔……」被男人的舉措弄得發癢，卡卡西扭動起身子，伸手按在對方的前額，試圖給嘴上啃得正歡的那人挪個位置。

行為受阻，帶土也不惱，把唇舌挪到卡卡西的頸側；不過這下再不客氣，挑起一塊軟肉便咬住，用牙齒磨著、蹭著，直至印上青紫殷紅的痕跡。

「你這是拿我磨牙呢。」卡卡西並不怎麼介意，畢竟他的衣著讓這些印記沒有暴露的機會。

「之前印上去的都退掉了，我要補回來才行。」那樣才看著順眼。

「那也讓我給你印個吧。」

雖說帶土有著初代的超活性細胞，但在不刻意激活的情況下，傷口還是能維持大約一日的時長。

「好啊。」

這種情趣，帶土是絕對不會拒絕的。

他連忙躺坐下來，支起上身，扶著卡卡西跨上他的腹肌。

「唷。」好容易擦槍走火的姿勢呢，卡卡西暗忖。

無視背後那根不懷好意的陽物，卡卡西反手攀著帶土的肩膀作為支撐，稍微向前爬了點，爾後若無其事的在他的鎖骨烙下親吻。

從帶土的視角來看，只能看見一顆毛茸茸的白色腦袋埋在自己的頸窩處，跟隨著他胸膛的起伏輕微晃動。

不輕不重的舔咬，像是在示好的貓崽，誰想得做出這個舉動的男人其實正光著屁股，騎在別人身上呢？

覺得下身漲得發疼，帶土心想，該是推進進度的時候了。

大掌順著卡卡西腰線的弧度蜿蜒向下，在白皙的臀丘上摑了兩下，引起主人的顫慄後，便當作是打過招呼了。

他一左一右的用整隻手掌包覆住那個翹挺豐滿的部位，將雙丘分開，把灼熱的柱身往上貼緊，接著模擬起性交的動作，沿著臀縫前後滑動。

「唔唔……」卡卡西一時失神，沒控制好力道，尖銳的犬齒劃破男人的皮膚，艷色的鮮血自血管中湧出。

水珠滾落，下意識的，卡卡西想制止，遂伸出舌頭，一遍遍地舔著傷口，使得唇上也染上幾許嫣紅。

「真是個乖孩子呢。」帶土抬起他的下顎，覺得他為血色妝點的模樣甚是好看，也顧不得那一點破皮了……事實上根本不痛不癢。

他摟過卡卡西與之唇舌交纏，趁著他被吻得忘情，帶土用拇指的指腹撥弄穴口周圍，準備執行前戲的最後部分。

外圈那層肉壁劇烈地收縮，頗有抗拒之意，帶土也見怪不怪地在徑口徘徊，低聲安慰：

「放鬆、放鬆……咱都這麼熟了，怎麼還這麼見外？」

「哈啊……哈啊……」卡卡西喘著氣，被男人的話刺激得又是一陣猛力的收縮，這次倒讓男人的拇指探進了一個指節。

帶土為這嬌嫩溫暖的吸吮發出了讚嘆，也感受到自己越發蓬勃的情慾。

「等會可別吸的這麼厲害啊，小土會受不了的。」

卡卡西瞪了他一眼：說得好像他很樂意似的，也不想想誰是既得利益者？

況且，他根本什麼都不用做，下面這傢伙就會自己腦補，說他怎樣熱情、怎樣風情萬種的。

講道理，他那根東西進來的時候，他腦子是一片空白，哪有時間照顧他少爺的觀感？那種地方原先的用途不是幹這事的啊！

才在心裡腹誹個沒完，按捺不住的少爺又硬是把食指也擠進來。

「嗚……你、這……也太性急了……」

「我是真的挺急的。」男人回得理直氣壯。

撩人的春色近在咫尺，豈有不摘採的道理？他這還算客氣了。

「急你就把潤滑劑拿來啊……」難不成還指望他能自體分泌嗎？什麼時候他才肯打消這種幻想？

「都跟你說很急了，哪有空想到那兒去！」

帶土抽動手指，覺得兩指尚可與卡卡西的身體相處融洽，但要再容納更多就有些勉強。

看來還是得上潤滑劑啊，他想。

身為一個貴族宇智波，同時作為一個忍界奸商，帶土有很多增添床笫情趣的管道。不過他這人除了喜歡玩角色扮演之外，倒沒太多重口味的癖好，也就存些塗塗抹抹的助興玩意兒。而那些東西，他也不隨便亂用，都是早在圈內流通，再三確認過效果的。

透過腰椎探出的枝椏，帶土只拿了普通的，帶有輕微催情成分的款式。

雖然之前嘗試的新品也挺好的，在讓對方慾火焚身、無力掙扎的同時保持其清醒的意識，不過他還是更喜歡親自壓制卡卡西的掙扎。

這款潤滑較特殊的便是其使用設計，為了避免過多的浪費，以及方便起見，它並非外面常見那種扭蓋式包裝，而是像罐裝糖漿那樣的有一個約小指長的瓶頸，可以在不沾手的情況下用上。

「哪，你要求的潤滑。」帶土退出手指，做了個搖晃瓶身這個無意義的動作，想想又補了句：

「普通的。」

記得某一次，他問卡卡西覺得蜂蜜味的好，還是草莓味的好，卡卡西嚴肅的告訴他，只要是跟食物有關的味道，對他而言都像是東西打翻在床上一樣令他無法忍受、興致全消。

卡卡西那性子他是曉得的，這話不是說假的。

因為他對氣味敏感，和食物沾上邊的不行，花草香精的話又不能選太濃烈嗆鼻的，所以還留在家裡的幾乎都是無味的。

有一款催情成分特別強的，用了些茉莉香去味，所以說「幾乎」。

這邊卡卡西也不矯情，將臉貼在男人的胸肌上作為另一個支點，撐起膝蓋把屁股抬高。

帶土兩手並用，一邊探入一指往側邊勾，將內壁撐出可供另一指通行的空間  
，另一邊把潤滑油擠進還不肯放行的甬道。

他用力擠壓瓶身，讓黏稠的潤滑油鑽到內壁深處，好讓手指可以繼續往前探勘。且他抽出管口，讓空氣進入，又再擠進更多的藥油，反覆數次。  
「嗯哼……你、你抹的太多了……」  
「你土哥這不是心疼你，怕你痛嗎？」  
「嗚嗚……」但沒有用啊！卡卡西在內心咆嘯。

受到大量異物入侵引起的不適，讓卡卡西的身體背離理智，硬是把帶土送進去的東西吐了出來，結果這些東西往下淌，都淋在男人的柱身上去了。

「看看你，真難伺候。」說著，帶土仍是不吝惜的繼續把潤滑往他體內送。

只不過這回，拿著瓶子的就換成了木遁枝枒，他兩手揉著捧著卡卡西的臀部，探進四根指頭，攪弄還殘留在內壁裡的一點透明液狀物。

「跟它的主人不一樣，下面這張小嘴可真是挑食，這就是所謂的反差萌吧？」一邊在兩瓣臀丘中央的密道裡忙活著，帶土嘴上也不肯閒下。

「唔唔……」卡卡西發出了愉悅的泣音，帶土並不只是單純給他上潤滑而已，他藉著腸肉收縮的節奏一次次地深入，或輕或重地按壓讓他格外有感的地方。  
那些位置他自己並不清楚，但帶土卻已爛熟於心，每個敏感點都不會冷落，該重些拱還是輕些揉都掌握得宜，在這樣的刺激下，卡卡西的性器也不再是剛才得毫無反應了。

潤滑開始生效，卡卡西的甬道已經被仔仔細細地塗抹過，整個內壁都是黏呼呼又溫暖濕潤的。

「哈啊、啊……不……」卡卡西有些絕望的發現他又勃起了，在後庭被愛撫的情況下。

後腦的髮絲被冰涼的東西猛然一扯，帶土揪著卡卡西與之深吻，他的身體因為這個體位被反折得厲害，虧得他身為忍者，柔軟度極佳才能消受。

帶土的舌頭跟本人一樣霸道的掃過他的口腔，舔著他整齊的齒列與顎齦上的紅肉，吸吮著他的津液。

不光是吻得深情，帶土手裡的動作也強勢起來，右手的拇指、食指和中指都順暢的探入，三指在前後抽送的同時，也在向左右擴張著；左手的兩指則持續刺激會令卡卡西有反應的幾處軟肉，滿意地感受懷中伴侶間歇性的顫抖。

「咕、呼嗚……哼嗯……」嚥下帶土渡過來的口涎，趁著雙唇被放開的空檔，卡卡西貪婪地呼吸，得到的卻是更令他暈眩窒息的男人的氣味。

後面越來越軟了呢，熟悉對方身體的帶土心知這是準備得差不多了。

於是他不動聲色地退出左手，將剛才卡卡西擠出來的潤滑液抹上自己粗大的陽物，一面舔著卡卡西唇下的小痣。

卡卡西發出一聲細微的嗚咽，幾次下來的默契讓他接收到帶土準備插入的預告，他閉上眼睛，緩慢的降低臀部、放鬆身體。

傘狀的頭部抵住被兩手掰開的入口，半是磨蹭半是頂弄的進到裡頭，帶土雖然霸道，但不粗暴，如他所言的是很「憐香惜玉」的。

是以，經過幾次調教的身體很快地進入狀況，戀人的小口熟絡地迎接他的造訪，內壁的軟肉纏了上來，將那跟猙獰雄壯的肉棍往更深的地方帶。

隨著卡卡西的一吸一吐，後穴也一縮一張的給帶土的雄身按摩，被溫暖濕潤的肉壁包夾，彷彿被無數張小嘴親吻一樣，舒服的令帶土都不由得發出讚嘆。

「卡卡西你看，都吃進去了。」撫摸著柱身與臀口相連的接縫處，被撐開到極致的肉圈還在輕咬著，帶土愛憐地用指腹磨蹭微微露出的媚肉：

「明明剛才我餵什麼都不肯放行的，雖然挑食，但還是個識貨的。」

「唔嗯！」那麼嬌嫩的部位被粗糙的繭子一碰，身體彷彿流進一道又一道的細小電流，震得卡卡西酥麻不已，不由得直起腰，收緊後庭。

「嗯哼……」被這麼一陣收縮亂了呼吸，帶土有些惱火的向上挺腰，並掐住卡卡西的髋骨往下按。

帶土的性器尺寸可觀，不僅僅是粗壯而已，整根沒入體內的話能準確頂在極深，同時也是極要命的地方。

「啊啊啊啊……」

卡卡西當即發出高亢的呻吟，再直不起腰來。

帶土就只頂了那麼一下，隨後便退出一點，不再動作。

「帶土……」卡卡西軟著聲音喚他，半是討好半帶暗示。

男人陽物的傘狀頭部距離他的敏感點極近，只要他再向前拱，抑或者他自己向後扭便會像剛才那樣，獲得瘋狂的快感。

但他現下擠不出力氣，這令卡卡西感到焦慮。

「嗯？不行了？」揉著情人散亂白髮下冰涼的耳垂，帶土隨意地小幅度頂跨，刻意避開那處，感受到小口緊張的吸吮。

「哼嗯……別、別頂那裡……」

體內被徹底盈滿的感受很難描述，經過充分的擴張，所以並不疼痛，而是一種痠脹麻癢的虛幻感。

「那你想我頂哪裡？」帶土反問。

「外、嗯……外面一點……」

「喔？」帶土依言退了出去，又緩慢地淺淺頂入。

卡卡西的確是有那麼幾個不在深處的敏感點。

男人規律地進進出出，見卡卡西舒服得連抵在他腹上的性器都泌水了，便伸手去照撫那個被他冷落多時的地方。

就在卡卡西快溺死在男人的溫柔之際，帶土突然整根抽出，旋即直搗黃龍的刷過每一個敏感點，最後死死頂在最深處的那塊軟肉上頭，反覆輾磨著。

「真是貪心哪，裡面外面都想要，還好你土哥技術好。」

「啊啊啊啊……你……這……嗯嗯……混帳……」完全曲解他的意思！

瞇著眼睛嗔怪他的卡卡西簡直風情萬種，帶土興奮地下身充血，本就雄偉的分身又將包覆住自己的肉膜向外撐，卡卡西幾乎可以感受到那上頭暴起的筋脈。  
帶土舔了舔唇，著迷地看著被他操弄顫抖不止的情人：

「喔？可你下面這張嘴不是這麼說的，咱來問問它吧。」

語罷，男人也不再隱忍，順從所欲大開大闔地挺動起來。

期間，卡卡西除了甜得膩死人的呻吟和男人的名字之外，再也說不出別的。

「舒服嗎，卡卡西？」叼住一朵紅蕊舔弄，帶土可以感受到套住自己的肉壁深處開始痙攣，前頭才剛丟過的情人估計後面也要到了。

卡卡西抖著被淚珠沾濕的睫毛的樣子可真好看啊，像是帶著晨露初開的花朵……在用灼熱的愛液狠狠澆灌他之前，帶土這樣想。

 

§　§　§

 

激情過後，帶土摟著卡卡西，啃著他早已布滿青紫的頸側，一邊在他耳邊吐出濕熱的情話：

「有的時候，真想把你連皮帶骨的吃下去……」

卡卡西伸出雙手捧起帶土的臉，因為動情而顯得濕潤的雙眼閃動著漂亮的水光，他用著心甘情願獻出所有的神情說：「我也曾想和你融為一體，在你的身體裡活下去。」那樣的話，就沒有彼此的分別，不必恐懼失去了吧。

「那現在呢？」他注意到了他的用詞。

「現在嘛……」卡卡西偏頭想了想，弓起身子親吻帶土臉上的傷疤，說：

「我覺得現在這樣就很好。」

能夠不再隱藏內心的情意，不再隔著衣料擁抱彼此，卡卡西願意付出所有只為維護眼下這般情景。

帶土揉揉卡卡西的後腦，跟著附和：

「是啊，這樣很好，只是你能再多陪陪我就更好了。」

卡卡西愣了會，突然想到自從他離開暗部，就沒再離家超過一周了。

所以說，帶土只是因為想念他而在鬧彆扭嗎？

真是的，卡卡西不由得笑彎了眼。

「為了你的牙齒跟健康著想，我會的。」

 

END


End file.
